


I'd Date A Fan

by matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Author! Levi, Eren is Levi's biggest fan, Eren is an opera nerd btw, Explicit Language, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, celebxfan, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat/pseuds/matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi goes into a bookstore to check on his latest book. Flirts with the cute employee, who happens to be a fan of his book series. They get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Date A Fan

Levi wandered into the nearby bookshelf, wondering if his book was already there. Maybe it was on the front display, even?  
His book was on display, but he was more interested in the green-eyed employee to the left of it. The young man had entrancing eyes as well as a slight, boyish smile that lit up the room, and Levi was hooked.  
~  
Eren was just restocking the shelves of the horror section, humming a bit of Pagliacci to himself- he was an opera nerd- when an older man wandered to a spot a few feet from him.  
"Do you need any assistance?" He asked, good salesman as he was. The man turned to him- wow, he was attractive- and asked:  
"What would you recommend?"  
"In horror?"  
"In general."  
"That depends on what you like." Eren stalled. The man slowly checked him out, causing his pulse to race.  
"I like things that pull me in; hook me from the first word, the first glance."   
'Like you,' Eren thought. 'I'm hooked.'  
Eren didn't know why he was getting so hot and bothered by this man, why that statement made him fantasize about things he had no right to think about a complete stranger.  
"What genre?"  
"Something that keeps me on the edge of my seat until the very last chapter, with an ending I don't see coming." Eren bit his lip.  
"I need a little more than that. We have so many good titles- not that that's a bad thing. Tell me a little about yourself."  
"I'm an aspiring author with a love for R & B music and all kinds of tea." That struck a chord with Eren.  
"You know, you remind me- for some reason- of an author I like. Levi Ackerman, have you heard of him? His latest book just came out, For Fear Of Failure, and I've read it multiple times already. It's really well-written; I'd definitely recommend it if you're into gothic fantasy." Eren rambled on, as Levi pressed his lips together in amusement, and also flattered at the high praise.  
"I'm afraid I already have a copy. I know that author very well, and I feel I'm very close to his works." Eren smiled widely.  
"I feel the same way. The way he writes makes the reader feel as if they're actually there."  
"No, I, uh- I know the author personally. Would you like to meet him? I'm sure he'd be very pleased that you like his work so much." Levi offered casually, and Eren's eyes went huge.  
"You would do that?" Levi smirked.  
"I don't have to do anything. You've already met him." There was a coy twinkle in his eye, and Eren gasped as he realized.  
"You're Levi Ackerman!" Levi chuckled. "I'm so sorry!"  
"For what?" Levi asked.  
"For not recognizing you- to be fair, you've never done a photo shoot- and for pressuring you to buy your own book." Levi shook his head.  
"Don't worry about it. I'm really quite flattered that you care so much about my work." Levi eyed the younger man again, noticing that supple musculature. Was it 'taking advantage' if he asked out a fan? He wasn't sure.  
"Uh, 'favorite author' would be an understatement, to be honest," Eren laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, I just didn't realize you would be as attractive as you are talented. I wasn't prepared to handle that."   
Damn, he beat Levi to the punch.  
"That's just one of the tricks up my sleeve. Why don't I take you out for dinner sometime and show you the other talents of mine?" Levi suggested, licking his lips. Eren's eyes followed the movement.  
"That sounds like an offer I can't refuse." Eren grinned impishly.  
Suddenly, they had tongues down each other's throats and hands all over and Levi was being pressed against a bookshelf- add that to the list of things he hadn't known he was into- and it didn't really matter to either of them that Eren was definitely several years younger and blinded with hero worship syndrome and they were very much in the middle of a public bookstore while Eren was still on duty...  
"Hey, Jaeger, no PDA! You're an employee; act like one!" Eren's boss, Jean, reprimanded, and they pulled apart with the reluctance of unapologetic teenagers being yelled at by a teacher.  
Levi smirked up at Eren.  
"When does your shift end?" Eren's face went red, as if they hadn't literally just been swapping spit and feeling each other up- in public, no less.  
"Ten. But that's too late, I don't want to impose-  
"Nonsense. I'll take you somewhere. Do you have your own car?" Levi interrupted, and Eren shook his head.  
"I'll drive you home. If it's not an inconvenience." Eren shook his head enthusiastically.  
"No, it's definitely not- I mean, I can definitely think of a lot worse- not to say it's bad; this is the great- um, it's not an inconvenience." Levi chuckled at Eren interrupting himself repetitively, and Eren smiled shyly.  
"I'll see you then." Levi pulled Eren closer to kiss him one last time, softer and sweeter now, and Eren swore he heard a soft sigh as they parted, more musical and perfect in his ears than his favorite aria from Idomeneo.  
Eren- shamelessly, he admitted- checked out Levi's ass as he walked away. Then, about five feet away, Levi turned back to him.  
"Keep up the good work. It's supportive kids like you who make me want to write." Eren watched, speechless, as the author exited the store.  
~  
Eren tried not to watch the clock too much, but by quarter 'til, the anticipation was excruciating.  
"Jaeger, put these in the back." Jean ordered, and Eren sighed when he saw the pile of boxes.  
It was a few minutes after when he finally ducked out of the store, exhaling sharply at the December evening air. Levi was standing there, waiting.  
"I'm sorry to keep you waiting!" Levi shook his head.  
"It's fine. Are you hungry?" Eren followed Levi towards- he presumed- his car.  
"No, not really." He replied, and was shocked for a moment that Levi Ackerman, the bestselling author, drove a a beat-up black Toyota Corolla and not a sports car. Then again, it was Levi Ackerman. Who exuded unapologetic honesty in his writing and had donated a third of his books' income to schools in the area, and another third to the children's hospital.  
"I can't drink yet, by the way. I'm twenty for another three months." Eren said, getting into the car.  
"Then what would you like to do?" Levi asked. Eren looked over at him before leaning closer.  
"How about we skip the formalities and go to your place?" He wanted to take back the words the instant he said them. This was Levi Ackerman, his idol, the bestselling author, not some cheap hookup on Grindr.  
Nevertheless, it worked. Levi met him in the middle with a kiss, and Eren tasted a different flavor in Levi's mouth- or temperature, or whatever it was. It was lust; consuming and deep and passionate, and Eren had to remind himself that they were not going to do it in Levi's Corolla in front of the bookstore. They stopped, though with neither wanting to- to the extent that they almost didn't- and Levi put the car into drive.  
"Next stop, the residency of Levi Ackerman." Levi muttered, and Eren felt a spark of excitement.  
From being a lonely book and opera nerd, to fucking his favorite author... This was officially his best day ever. No contest.


End file.
